


Lost without you

by stececilia



Series: Ways Marcus Returns [1]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bounty Hunters, Crying During Sex, Exorcism, Killing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Marcus and Mouse have issues with each other, Possession, Protective Marcus, Tomas is poor exhausted darling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Marcus returns to help Mouse and Tomas during a difficult time.





	Lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> So this series will be a bunch of one shots depicting different ways Marcus finds his way back to Tomas. We know that God wanted him to find Tomas...but why...well these stories are just some ideas.
> 
> Title comes from the love theme from Mass Effect 3 "lost without you". Such a beautiful piece of music. I would recommend listening to it during the scene with Marcus and Tomas after Mouse leaves.

  “Shit hurry up Tomas!” Mouse shouted as she pressed against the door to keep their pursuers out. She looked at Tomas who was trying to exorcise a middle age man by using his skill. She saw Tomas’ eyes still rolled back in his head and muttering softly as she started saying prayers herself. She suddenly saw Tomas start shaking and the man that was possessed start flailing under him.

  “Remember Tomas don’t give in to it!” Mouse encouraged as she heard shouting outside the door.

  “I’ll have him! He is weakening!” The demon shouted in a harsh voice from the man.

  “Tomas! Please!” Mouse knew that since Marcus had left them Tomas, while doing his best to be himself, was not himself. She had seen the broken part of him that Marcus caused since she remembered all too well that same look when Marcus had left her.

   She fortunately got over it but even after the three months Tomas still couldn’t cope with the fact that Marcus abandon him. She understood how strong that bond was, much like her Marcus had taken Tomas from nothing and molded him into a great exorcist. She admired how much Tomas tried to do his best but knew that he was weakening.

  She knew that after every exorcism they did, he grew weaker because Marcus wasn’t there. “Poor little priest…lost his mentor he did. Lost someone he loved.” The demon taunted with a laugh.

 “Tomas! Please! Fight it! You can do this!”

 “Open the damn door exorcists!” A rough voice shouted from outside.

 “Go the fuck away! You are not taking us!”

 “Like hell we are! You both have a fine price on your head!”

 “Fuck off!” Mouse growled and grabbing a nearby rake pushed it through the door handles. She ran to Tomas and kneeling down said “Tomas! Kill this demon and come back! We need to flee!”

  She got no response and touching his cheek felt it become cold. She saw the color draining from his face and his pulse start to weaken. “No…No!” 

  The demon just laughed and said “I will take him! He is mine as is this poor soul!”

  “Tomas you are stronger than this! God gave you this gift for a reason. Fight! Fight it! Marcus taught you to fight not give up.”

  “Yet this Marcus gave up…walked out on this poor soul and on you…again. Oh poor little church mouse…lost the man you loved all those years ago again.”

  “Shut up!” Mouse roared flinging holy water at the demon when suddenly she heard sounds of fighting coming from the other side then several gun shots. She turned to the door stunned at the silence when a familiar voice said “Mouse! Tomas! You there!”

  “Son of a bitch…” Mouse whispered as she got up and running to the door pulled the rake from the handles. She flung it open seeing Marcus standing there with the bounty hunters on the ground not moving.

 “Get your ass in here!” she growled and grabbed Marcus by his shirt and shoved him over to Tomas. “He is not coming back! He is failing! Get him back here!” Mouse demanded.

  Marcus rushed over to Tomas and cupping his face in his hands said, “Tomas finish this. I am back. I am so sorry I left…it was stupid. I should have never left you. Please don’t let this demon take you away from me. Not after I found you. Come back to me…to us…destroy this evil and return to me.”

  “Marcus…” Tomas said softly as the demon let out a scream.

  “NO! He is mine!”

  Marcus looked down at the demon and said “Oh bugger off! He belongs to me!”

  Mouse rushed over and saw Tomas’ color return and feeling his pulse felt it quicken. “It’s working Marcus! Keep talking to him!”

  “You can do this Tomas. You are strong…stronger than me. I fled because I was lost and confused…but I am back now. I will not flee again. I heard God’s voice! He spoke to me and told me to find you. He said your name to me…I heard him.”

  Mouse looked at Marcus saying, “God spoke to you?”

  “Yes. He gave me a sign…told me I had to come here.” Marcus confirmed looking at her then looked back at Tomas resting his forehead against his. “I am here Tomas. Destroy this demon so I can see you again.” Marcus whispered as the demon screamed and then went silent. Tomas fell forward as Marcus caught him while Mouse went to the man.

  Marcus cradled Tomas against his chest saying “Tomas! Tomas!”

  Tomas slowly opened his eyes and said softly “It really is you…I…” before closing them and falling limp.

  “Tomas!” Marcus cried feeling his pulse and sighing felt it strong. “He just passed out.” 

  “Same with him. He will be fine. Come on let’s get out of here and call 911.” Marcus stood up with Tomas and attempted to pick him up remember how heavy Tomas was compared to him but then realized he was much lighter. He gently placed him over his shoulder and together they rushed out.

  “Who are your friends?” Marcus asked as they raced to the truck.

  Mouse glanced back at the not moving bodies and said “Hunters. They were hired to kill or capture Tomas and I. Exorcists are not safe anymore. Did you hear about Bennett?” Mouse asked as they climbed into the truck.

  Mouse started the engine as Marcus held Tomas against him saying “What about Bennett?”

  “He’s possessed. I am afraid he may integrated.” Mouse explained as she tore out of the farmhouse and down the dirt road.

  “Wait what!”

  “Yeah I heard through the grapevine that apparently he was possessed when he was in the hospital. Now because of that, all of the exorcists are being hunted down. Bennett was in charge of assigning them cases…he knows where every exorcist is. We have already lost three exorcists.”

  “Fuck. How many exorcist are there in the U.S.?” 

  “34 in total but only 27 are still active. When working with Bennett he gave me a copy of all the names and locations of them all. We need to warn them Marcus. We need to let them know what is happening. We can’t keep losing exorcists. The church is compromised. We are at risk of losing this world to the demons.”

 “Then seems like I came back at the right time.” Marcus commented as Mouse glanced at him.

  “Perhaps that is why God chose to talk to you again. He knew that we would need everyone but also that Tomas would need you.”

  “And you?”

  Mouse scoffed saying “I couldn’t care less.” Marcus smirked and looking down at Tomas frowned seeing that Tomas looked more gaunt than usual.

  “What have you done to my protégé?” 

  Mouse laughed saying “Me? More like you. You don’t know what your leaving did to him.” Added Mouse softly looking at the road.

  “Was it bad?”

  “If crying yourself to sleep most nights, eating very little, doing the job to the point of exhaustion and slowly losing the will to live counts as bad then yeah it was.”

  “You’re kidding.”

  “No Marcus I am not. You leaving broke the Tomas I saw when we exorcised Andy. He became…harden and…it was just bad.” Mouse commented softly seeing guilt on Marcus’ face. “Look he tried his best to carry on, to accept your leaving. I have to admire him for trying, but in order to do so he put so much effort into further training himself with his gift. He is amazing with it but his body just isn’t in it. You were his strength Marcus…as you were mine. I know why you had to leave…I get it but perhaps it is time to stop abandoning those who care about you because you can’t deal with your shit.” Marcus said nothing as Mouse sighed and said “Whatever, we are almost to the hotel.”

   They reached the hotel as Marcus again carried Tomas to the room that Mouse went to and entered it after Mouse did. “Set him down the bed.” Mouse ordered as she walked into the room and turned on the light. Marcus saw that the room had two queen beds and saw only one was disturbed. He looked at the bed that was obviously slept in and felt something burn inside but also break.

  “Before you ask no and yes. Tomas and I do sleep together but not in the romantic sense. He needed some comfort.” Marcus nodded and set Tomas down and stood there looking at him when he opened his eyes.

  “Ugh Mouse did we do it? Did Marcus really…” when Tomas turned his head and saw Marcus standing there.

  Marcus smiled saying “We’re out of eggs.”

  Tomas instantly jumped up and said “Marcus! It was really you!” he hugged him tight as Marcus returned it.

  “Yes I am here Tomas.”

  Mouse watched the two and then clearing her throat said, “I uh…am going to get a drink. Saw a bar nearby maybe see if I can contact any of my networks…” she instantly left as the door closed behind her.

  “Was it true Marcus? Did you come because God spoke to you?”

  “Yes Tomas it is true. I had to come…I had no life…I was lost without you. I am so sorry I left.”

  Tomas looked up at Marcus and said, “I forgive you. I am just glad you are back.”

  Marcus smiled saying “I am back Tomas. I am not going anywhere.”

  Tomas nodded and burying his face in Marcus’ neck said “I should have tried to make you stay…you’re leaving…”

  Marcus lifted his face to his saying “I know. Mouse told me.”

  “I feel ashamed that I let it get to me so but I too felt lost Marcus. I felt like a part of me…”

  “Shh I am here now.” Marcus whispered as Tomas met his gaze then flicked his eyes down to Marcus’ lips then back up.

  “Marcus…I missed you…I…”

  Marcus nodded and whispered against his lips “I missed you too…” Tomas surged forward deepening the kiss as Marcus pulled Tomas close. They frantically started undressing each other as Tomas fell to the bed pulling Marcus with him.

  “Marcus I need you…I have always needed you.” Tomas whispered as Marcus kissed his neck.

  “Have you now?” he kissed down Tomas’ body and pulling back saw that Tomas had indeed lost a good amount of weight. Even though he was still muscular he seemed less bulky.

  “Yes…” Tomas moaned as Marcus kissed him passionately.

  “I too have needed you. The three months I still thought about you. I was a fool Tomas…but I will no longer be that fool, not anymore.” Tomas smiled and kissed Marcus as tears started dripping down his cheeks.

\---------

  Tomas let out a cry of pleasure feeling Marcus deep within him and over him. He felt Marcus kiss and mouth the nape of his neck as his hands trailed up Tomas’ arms. “So beautiful…so perfect. To think I wanted to give this up…” Marcus whispered gently biting Tomas’ ear as Tomas gripped the sheets tight.

  “Marcus…I…I love you.”

  Marcus chuckled softly and said, “I love you too.” He gave a hard thrust that had Tomas crying out and losing his balance causing his chest and face to hit the bed and pillow.

  Tomas felt Marcus grip his hips hard and set a punishing pace as Tomas basked in the intense feeling not believing that his dreams were coming true. He felt tears running down his cheeks with so many emotions and exhaustion filling his body that when he came, he came with a sob mixed with a shout. “Marcus!” Tomas cried out as Marcus draped himself over Tomas.

  “I am here Tomas. I am here.” Tomas fumbled for his hand and found grasping it tight as Marcus came inside him. Tomas moaned in pleasure at the warmth inside and hearing the groan Marcus emitted.

   After riding the rest of the orgasm they collapsed to the side as Marcus slowly and gently pulled out of Tomas. Tomas turned over and buried himself in Marcus’ arm shaking. Marcus held him close as Tomas cried.

  “I didn’t think I was that bad.” Marcus joked as Tomas gave a laugh.

  “No…you were perfect…I’m sorry…I just…it has been so rough and I feel so tired and…”

  “Shh I know. Just rest Tomas. I am here now. I will be here when you wake up.” Marcus said nuzzling Tomas’ hair and kissing him gently. Tomas just nodded and buried himself further into Marcus’ arms as Marcus gently stroked his back.

  Marcus realized he must have dozed off and instantly felt alert hearing the door opening. Marcus quickly grabbed the pistol that he had placed on the side table after depositing Tomas onto the bed and pointed it at the door.

  “Whoa chill. Remember we need all available exorcists.” Mouse said holding her hands up.

  Marcus sighed and said, “Perhaps shooting me a text would be nice.” Marcus uncocked the gun and set it back on the nightstand.

  “Yeah sure whatever.” She leaned against the desk that held the TV and sipping a bottle of water smirked at the sight.

  Marcus realized that he and Tomas were still naked but covered and looking down saw that in his haste had pulled Tomas against him, holding him close. like he was He also noted that through the whole exchange he was still asleep.

  “This is the first time I think I have seen such a peaceful look on his face.” Mouse admitted nodding to Tomas snuggling closer to Marcus' chest.

  “How much sleep does he usually get?”

  Mouse shrugged saying, “Eh don’t know. I am usually sound asleep. Perhaps a good fucking was actually all he needed. I did suggest that he go and fuck someone…” Marcus suddenly gave her a look. “What? Don’t give me that look. It works. But no he told me that if he were going to break his vow of chastity, it would only be with you. Sentimental fool.” Mouse added with a fond chuckle. “He’s a piece of work I’ll tell you. You know how to found them Marcus.”

  “I never regret that I do.”

  Mouse looked at Marcus and setting her water bottle down said “Funny way of showing it. Anyways pizza will be here in 30 minutes. I am going to shower. If you and Tomas are going to uh mess around from here on out do so quietly so I am not aware or leave some sort of sign on the door.”

  Marcus watched her grab some clothes and walk to the bathroom closing the door. Marcus sighed knowing that things between him and Mouse would probably never be fixed but he hoped that with Tomas he could mend the broken bridge.

  He gently brushed back some of Tomas’ hair and kissing his forehead said, “I will do everything I can to fix us.” Marcus laid there and looking up at the ceiling realizing that since returning to Tomas that he no longer felt lost and wandering, that he once again had a purpose in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully more to come!
> 
> Like and comment if you want!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
